Lovers Touch
by amandahoulby
Summary: Impulsive fanfiction! It just came to me! :D Amanda is started at Cram School. She's from EU and she tries to fit in with her secret she tries to hide after she found out she is half demon and a rather illegal relationship with Samael (Mephisto).


** Okaaaay! Here we go! **

**An Ao no Exorcist fanfic with Mephisto and... Me! Yeah, sorry but I don't have an OC TT_TT BUT! anyway! I hope you like it! It's a intense one, with love, feelings and some... Skin touching xD **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the characters from Ao no Exorcist! Just so you know! ^_^**

**Please review! And sorry if there is gramma fails and so on.. I'm from the DK soooo~~**

**ENJOY! (L) Peace out.**

* * *

Lovers Touch

"Hello everyone, please be quiet!" My new sensei Okumura Yukio yelled across the room to get the others to shut it. After a while everybody finally settled down and stared up at him and me.

"Everyone, this is Amanda, your new classmate from Europe! Please be nice to her and greet her properly," Yukio told them while sending all of them a very strict look. Their face was smiling up at me. Embarrassed I smiled back at them.

"Now! Why don't you all stand up and tell a little about yourselves to her. Shima-kun, you'll start." Yukio looked at a red/pink haired boy that was focused on something in the ceiling. Hearing his name, he surprised looked down from the ceiling and looked at Sensei and at me. He took a closer look before he stood up, like he was inspecting me. With a smile he started talking.

"My name is Shima Renzō, I'm a mere human being. My birthday is the 4th of July and I'm 16 years old. I'm 5'9". My original hair color is black and my blood type is O. I'm _very_ pleased to meet you" With a smirk he sat down again and the one next to him stood up and looked at me.

"My name is Suguro Ryūji, I'm 16 years old, my birthday is the 20th of August and I'm 6 feet tall. Pleased to meet you." Quickly he said it and sat down again with a sigh. Confused I looked at the next person who stood up. This time it was a small boy with glasses. He stood up and looked very determined.

"My name is Miwa Konekomaru, I'm 15 years old, my birthday is the 7th of January and I'm 5'3" tall. I'm looking forward to get to know you better." With a friendly smile he also sat down. The next one was a girl with long pigtails and funny eyebrows. I tried to hide a giggle, but Yukio-sensei heard me. Blushing I looked at the girl again.

"My name is Kamiki Izumo, I'm 16 years old, born on the 11th of October." Without even one look at me she sat down and continued with whatever she was doing. The girl next to her looked very nervous and when she tried to stand up she almost tipped the table. Blushing hard, she looked up and gave me a nervous smile.

"M-my name is Moriyama Shiemi! I'm born on the 6th of March and I'm 15 years old. I'm looking forward to be your friend!" Quickly she bowed and gave me a big smile. I looked for the last person in the class. Yukio had told that there were six others in cram school, but I couldn't find the last one. I looked at Yukio and I was surprised to see him pissed off. The atmosphere around him was intense. He was looking on the table right in front of us and right there was the lost pupil. Fast asleep and drooling on the desk. His black hair was put back by a hairpin and his face was relaxed. "Yukio, don't eat it… its nasty… Let go of the spider." The boy mumbled in his sleep and the whole classroom was laughing, quietly but hearable. Yukio grabbed a thick book and then he hit the boy in the back of his head.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah! What did you do that for?! Huuuh?!" The boy jumped out of his chair and looked straight at Yukio. The silence came so suddenly that I began to blush. Again. The two boys were staring angrily at each other, and after a couple of seconds the boy, who had been sleeping on the table, noticed me. Surprised he took a step backwards and tumbled into his chair and fell.

"Aaah, that hurt…" he complained as he stood up, once again.

"Nii-san… please stop sleeping in my classes…" Yukio mumbled, still angry, but the intensity was knocked down a notch.

"Now please sit down Amanda-san. While you do that I will tell about the sleepyhead here. Go sit with Miwa-kun."

I walked down to the table and when i had reached my desk Yukio started talking.

"This sleepy teenager here is Okumura Rin, he's 15 years old and born on the 27th of December. Now let us get back to class!" just as he said that the bell rang and the school day was over. Rin was smirking at Yukio, because now he didn't have to get punished.

On the way back to the dorms a little white dog looked at me from a statue of the headmaster. It was looking very intensely at me, like I was a can of food. I started walking faster and tried to reach Shiemi and the others. Suddenly I felt something on my head and then my hair was loose. Surprised I stopped and looked behind me. It was the dog that had stolen my hair accessory while it had jumped on my head. As I tried to get closer it began to run into the bushes. This couldn't be happening. Seriously, on my first day at school in Japan, I was doomed to get lost in the bushes around the school because of a stupid dog. _Damn it!_ I went after the dog. I crawled through the bushes and tried to localize the dog or my hair pin.

"Come here doggy! Be a good boy and give me back my freaking hair pin!" I tried to call it. And then, suddenly I saw the hair pin, lying about 5 feet away. As fast as I could I crawled the in the direction of my beloved hair pin. When I reached the spot where I had seen my pin it was gone. I looked up and realized that it was a spot where there weren't any bushes and the suns light magical turned this spot into a glittering miniature meadow. It was closed off from the school and no one could look into this little piece of heaven.

"Woooaaaw… It's beautiful!" I began talking to myself and I didn't realize that the little dog was standing in the shadows staring at me.

"Ein! Zwei! Drei!" *poof!*

"EEEEEK!" Surprised by the pink cloud that suddenly appeared I fell backwards and hit my tailbone. Staring at the cloud as it faded, I saw a tall silhouette step forward and I thought my eyes was playing tricks with me. It was Johannes Faust, the headmaster of True Cross Academy, had just appeared right before me. I was speechless as the man walked towards me. Wearing his white suit and cloak he looked quiet hot. _AMANDA! What are you thinking?! This is your headmaster! Control yourself!_

"Se-sensei… What are you doing here?" I said with a faint voice, almost a whisper. I tried to move but my tailbone wouldn't allow that. Johannes moved closer to me and looked down on my body. His eyes stopped right where my school uniforms skirt ended, and he raised an eyebrow like he was approving it. Quickly I tried to cover my crotch, but Johannes was suddenly right over me and he stopped my hand before I could get hold of my skirt.

"Mr. Faust, just… what are you doi…" before I could say more, a glove covered hand was covering my mouth. I looked up and my eyes were met by a pair of extremely beautiful green eyes, which were inspecting my face. Slowly I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and Johannes gave me a sweet smirk.

"My, my… Just call me by my real name, Samael. One of the eight demon kings, king of time and space! And you, little princess, who might you be?" Samael whispered in my ear. He removed his hand and waited for an answer.

"Eh… I'm Amanda Emily Munch, I'm from the cram school in Denmark and I'm the newest student in your cram school Sir…" I answered. Embarrassed by the situation I tried to at least to sit up, but when I tried to move a burning pain started in my tailbone. Once Samael, or whatever his name was, saw my facial expression he swung his arms around me and lifted me up.

"Oh my! You're hurt princess! Let's go somewhere else so we get it _treated_ correctly." As he said that, he jumped up in the air and landed safely in a purple armchair. Once he had landed, he snapped his fingers. Suddenly we were in a big fancy office that I assumed was his. Once again he snapped his fingers and this time a bed came to sight.

He got up from the chair and walked towards the bed. _What is he doing? Why have he taken me here?_ Thoughtful I looked around in the office. It was big and glamorous, almost like a castle or something like that. There were a couple of chandeliers that lit up the room in a mysterious way, but also in a warm way. I felt welcome in there. Safe, like there was nothing to worry about. Automatically I began to smile and cuddle in the arms of my headmaster. He noticed that I had changed mood and he looked down at me with flaring eyes, smiling.

I felt him looking at me so I looked up and met his big forest green eyes looking intensely at my eyes, then my mouth and then my eyes again. Unknowingly I started to inspect his facial features. His goatee was perfectly shaved and shaped; he had absolutely no stubbles on his cheeks or down his throat. His dark purple hair had just the right color to his shining green eyes and pale skin. The more I looked the more I got fascinated with his face. It was like he became more and more beautiful the more I looked at him.

"Hyaah!" a little shriek slipped my lips, when he dropped me on the bed. While I had been staring at him, I didn't realize that we had gotten so close to the bed. Still stunned by his handsome features, he turned me so I was lying on my stomach.

"Let us take a look at your injury princess," Samael said, while he pushed my shirt up. He took a closer look at the tailbone and mumbled something in a foreign language. He tried to put a little pressure on it with a finger, but quickly removed it when after seeing the expression on my face. He moved closer to my back and laid his head between my shoulders and looked after bumps and scrapes on my tailbone.

Through my thin shirt I felt his warm skin. The feeling of him, just lying there only with the side of his head, gave me chills down my spine. I wanted to turn around. I wanted to see his face again. Slowly I tried to turn, but he just pushed me down with the weight of his head. _Am I really that weak? _ With a sigh, I tried to lie comfortable and think of something else than him, lying there on my back, examining my body. _Dear God Amanda! Behave yourself! _I shook my head and closed my eyes. _You cannot get a crush on the headmaster. That's just wrong… but still. Exciting and thrilling._ I smiled by the thought of me and him, having some fun in the little meadow we had been in earlier. In my own dreamy world I didn't notice that I began to purr like a kitten.

"Well, well! What do we have here?" Samael suddenly exclaimed, and slipped his hand right under the boarder of my skirt, and made my tail appear.

"Ehm… What are you talking about Sir?" I asked nervously. _Is it wrong to have tail?_

"You have demon blood in your veins. Why didn't you say that, when you made your request to come here, mmh?" with a quick move he flipped me over, and stared in my eyes with an intense and curious look.

"Excuse me, what did you just say? Demon blood?" What was he talking about…?

"Yes! Demon blood runs through your veins at this very moment and now…" Samael came closer to my face, almost to close. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and my face turned red.

"Now you'll tell me which demon's blood that runs in your veins, princess." He whispered the last word and looked at me with burning green eyes. I tried to look down, but his hand lifted my chin and I was forced to look into his eyes. His face were so close, I could smell him. The scent was arousing, almost intoxicating.

"I-I-I…" I was speechless. He was too close. I felt like fainting and kissing him at the same time. My head was spinning. _Dear God, what is going to happen?_ I couldn't take it much more. I was about to kiss him, I didn't care about the rules anymore. What happens, happens right?

It was like we thought the same. Our lips came closer to each other's, soon to touch.


End file.
